


Que será será

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Sex on Furniture, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Yuri, ¿me dices cuál es el problema? No tienes que esforzarte de complacerme, estamos juntos, no debes impresionarme.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Que será será

**Que será será**

_“¿Cuánto falta para que llegue?”_

“Momentos, creo. Me llamó y me dijo que había acabado de trabajar, pues creo que va a llegar pronto.” Yuri suspiró, al morderse nerviosamente un labio. “Oh, Ryo, ¿Qué si algo sale mal?”

_“¿Cómo? ¿Si no le gusta tu tapicería? Estoy seguro que lo superará, Yuri.”_

El menor resopló, enojado.

¿Por qué Ryosuke estaba siempre tan inútil cuando le hacía falta alguien que le tranquilizara?

“¿Por qué no entiendes? Es la primera vez que viene a mi casa, es como si... no lo sé. Es más oficial así, ¿no? Yo que voy a su casa, él que viene aquí. Es como si...”

 _“¿Cómo si fuera tu novio?”_ Yuri le oyó suspirar del otro lado del teléfono. _“Yuri, en serio, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No hay nada que pueda salir mal.”_

Chinen estaba a punto de hacer una lista de todo lo que, de lo contrario, podía salir muy mal, cuando oyó tocar el timbre.

Maldijo en baja voz, dirigiéndose a la puerta, todavía con el teléfono en mano.

“Está aquí.” susurró. “Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Ryo, tengo que ir.” terminó luego, colgando sin darle al mayor tiempo de contestar.

Apoyó el teléfono en la mesilla de la entrada, respirando hondo antes de abrir.

“Hola, Yuuyan.” le dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de parecer tan relajado como posible.

El mayor devolvió fácilmente la sonrisa, entrando y bajándose hacia él para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

“Hola, Yuri.” murmuró. “Siento llegar tarde, pero encontré un poco de tráfico.” siguió, en voz más alta, mientras se bajaba para quitarse los zapatos.

“No te preocupes, acabo de cocinar. Es decir, no es que me tomó mucho. Cogí las hamburguesas y las puse en la olla. Pero sé qué gustan, ¿verdad?”

Yuya confirmó asintiendo, dirigiéndose al salón, antes que el menor le parara.

“Ah, no vayas descalzo, hace frio. Te… te tengo estas.” sonrojó, al coger un par de zapatillas y dándoselas.

“Gracias, Yu, pero no tenías que preocuparte. Habría sufrido el frio de alguna manera.” se burló de él, poniendo los pies en las zapatillas y siguiéndolo al otro cuarto.

Al llegar en salón se miró alrededor, sonriendo, mientras Yuri le miraba nerviosamente.

Por otra parte, se daba cuenta del hecho que Yamada tenía absolutamente razón, que no había nada para que tuviera que preocuparse realmente.

Si de verdad no le hubiera gustado su casa, dudaba que fuera una tragedia; sin embargo, había algo que le animaba a impresionarle.

“Me gusta.” dijo Yuya después de un poco de tiempo. “Es un lindo cuarto, me recuerda...” lo pensó unos segundos. “Me recuerda de ti.” terminó, acercándose a la librería y tomando unos de los portarretratos, observando con atención cuales Yuri hubiera decidido de guardar allí.

Cuando Chinen le vio tomar una foto de los dos de ellos, sacada antes que debutaran, se dirigió rápidamente hacía él, arrancándosela de las manos y sonrojando.

“Esa... esa es...” trató de justificarse, antes que Yuya le cogiera delicadamente una muñeca, haciéndole dejar el portarretrato y apoyándolo de vuelta en la estantería.

“Es una foto linda. Yo también la tengo en uno de los álbumes.” le dijo, con cuidado, antes de sacudir la cabeza y tirarle cerca, sujetándole de las caderas.

“Yuri, ¿me dices cuál es el problema? No tienes que esforzarte de complacerme, estamos juntos, no debes impresionarme.” le dijo, al levantar una ceja como para suavizar un poco la burla.

Chinen hizo una mueca, al encogerse de hombros.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Es lo mismo que me dijo Ryo. Pero... ¿tú no estabas para nada nervioso la primera vez que vine a tu casa?” preguntó, esperanzado.

Yuya se calló, al fruncir los labios.

“Ese es otro tema.” se decidió a decir al final, al resoplar.

Yuri rio, al sacudir la cabeza y al tirarle un brazo, llevándole hacia la mesa y obligándole a sentarse.

“Espera aquí. Llevo la comida.” le dijo, sin poder evitar de sonreír en cuanto le dio la espalda.

El hecho que él también hubiera estado nervioso en la misma situación, le hacía sentir un poco mejor.

Al menos, aliviaba la tensión.

Tomó el plato donde había apoyado las hamburguesas unos minutos atrás, al rogar que fueran buenas, y las llevó a la mesa, al sentarse frente de Yuya.

“Itadakimasu.” murmuró cuando el mayor se hubo servido, pero no empezó a comer y prefirió en cambio guardar los ojos fijos en Takaki mientras saboreaba el primero bocado.

No pudo descifrar su expresión, pero después de unos segundos Yuya levantó los ojos y le sonrió.

“Es bueno, Yuri, tranquilo.” le aseguró, y luego volvió a comer.

Satisfecho, Yuri se apresuró a comer.

Cuando puso en boca un pedazo de hamburguesa, sin embargo, no pudo de alguna manera aguantar una mueca.

“¡Joder!” maldijo, al dejar el tenedor con un gesto nervioso.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Yuya en aire inocente, como si no entendiera su problema.

Chinen se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, al morderse el labio inferior.

“No hace falta que te esfuerces para complacerme, Yuya.” bromó, sarcástico. “Es horrible, hay demasiada sal y está demasiado recocido. ¿Qué pensabas, que al saborearla no me habría dado cuenta?” le preguntó, en tono de acusación, y el mayor tuvo al menos la decencia de bajar los ojos.

“Perdóname.” murmuró, antes de volver a mirarle. “Pero no es un problema, de verdad. Puedo comerla, no es tan mal.” trató de convencerle.

Yuri se puso en pie, respirando hondo y sintiéndose a punto de una crisis histérica.

“No que no puedes comerla, Yuya. Es terrible.”

Hizo para tomarle el plato, todavía al torturarse el labio inferior con los dientes, pero Yuya le paró, al tirarle con determinación las caderas y al dejar que se sentara en sus piernas, al llevar una mano a su cara y al acariciarle despacio.

“Vale, yo estaba nervioso cuando viniste la primera vez a mi casa Yu, pero... ¡no tanto! ¿Me dices qué pasa contigo?” le preguntó, en tono suave que quería fuera tranquilizador.

Yuri se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose increíblemente tonto en ese momento.

“Nada. Sólo es que quería que todo fuera perfecto. Quería que pasáramos una buena noche juntos y que tuvieras una buena impresión, eso es todo.” le explicó, sonrojando vistosamente.

Yuya rio, al tratar de no hacerlo de manera muy explícita, de no dejarle creer que quisiera burlarse de él.

“Mi pequeño, ¿Por qué todavía deberías tratar de darme una buena impresión?” suspiró y le abrazó más fuerte contra de sí, al besarle rápido los labios, antes de volver a hablar. “Si estoy contigo es porque te quiero, ¿no? No importa como es tu casa, no importa que sepas cocinar o no. Yo tampoco puedo cocinar, ¿pues qué? Significará que vamos seguir con pizza y ramen precocinado, no me parece una tragedia.”

Chinen querría haberle respondido que probablemente sus hígados no habrían estado muy de acuerdo con su plan, pero se aguantó cuando realizó lo que el mayor acababa de decirle.

“Me quieres.” dijo, al salirse un poco los ojos. “Es la primera vez que me dices que me quieres.” afirmó luego, al sonreír de manera automática, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

Fue el momento de Yuya de sonrojar, pero de todas maneras asintió.

“Claro que te quiero.” murmuró.

Yuri se echó a reír, sin entender realmente la razón, y le llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello, al besarle otra vez.

Estaba como si en ese momento todo el nerviosismo y toda la ansiedad que tenía hubieran desaparecido.

Ya no le importaba nada ni de la cena ni de su casa, sólo le importaba del hecho que Yuya le hubiera dicho que le quería, le importaba de estar con él, sin que nada le obligara más a dudar

Se movió rápido, desplazando una pierna más allá de la cadera del mayor así de montarle a horcajadas, todavía al besarle con urgencia, como si quisiera que sus labios echaran raíces en los suyos.

Yuya, por su parte, no parecía quejarse de su actitud casi agresiva; en cambio, había llevado con gusto las manos a sus caderas, y había empezado a acariciarle lentamente, subiendo hasta su pecho bajo la camiseta, buscando la piel desnuda, apretándole contra de sí tanto como podía.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aliento el mayor le sonrió, llevando una mano a arreglarle el pelo.

“Fuimos mucho tiempo en el salón, ¿no lo piensas? Ni me hiciste ver el resto del piso.” comentó, malicioso, y Yuri no pudo evitar de echarse a reír, indicándole la puerta de la habitación con la cabeza y poniéndose en pie, volviendo a besarle mientras se dirigían a tientas hacia el cuarto.

En cuanto cruzada la puerta, Yuya no pudo evitar de mirarse alrededor, al menos brevemente lanzando miradas al sillón de terciopelo al lado del escritorio y levantando una ceja.

“Eso parece cómodo.” comentó, sin esperar la respuesta del menor antes de meterle las manos a las caderas, empujándole hacia eso hasta que Yuri sólo pudo sentarse, mirando desde abajo a Yuya con una expresión que quería ser una clara invitación para que hiciera algo.

El mayor sonrió de su impaciencia, y empezó a desnudarse, haciéndole señal para que hiciera lo mismo.

Luego se quedaron quietos unos momentos, al mirarse, antes que Takaki se arrodillara al suelo frente del sillón, bajándose para volver a besarle.

Yuri sentía su piel contra la propia, hirviente, y estaba ya malditamente excitado.

Llevó las manos a su espalda, acariciándole despacio, arañándole cuando el mayor llevó la boca a su cuello, mordiéndole suavemente, pasando la lengua encima, antes de ir abajo.

Chinen aguantó la respiración mientras sentía la lengua de Yuya en su piel, mientras le sentía tratar con éxito de sacarle gemidos más y más altos, tanto que en algún momento tuvo ganas de gritar.

Y casi lo hizo cuando el mayor rodeó la punta de su sexo con los labios, bajando hacia la base tan despacio que Yuri quiso tirarle el pelo para que se apresurara, porque no tenía intención de esperar.

En cambio, rechinó los dientes y esperó, dejándose ir a un suspiro de alivio cuando Yuya le tomó enteramente en boca y empezó a mover la lengua.

Le encantaba este aspecto de Yuya.

Le encantaba su actitud, que siempre le hacía casi olvidar como se llamaba.

Le excitaba, y en ese momento estaba aún más agradecido para haberle hecho olvidar el mal humor que le había acompañado todo el da.

Se obligó a guardar las manos quietas, aferrándose a los reposabrazos del sillón, encontrando casi alivio en el tejido suave del terciopelo, mientras todo lo que podía hace era empujar las caderas adelante para ofrecerse a su boca, sin que Yuya diera señal que querer hacer mucho más para satisfacerle.

Cuando le sintió dejarle ir Chinen se quejó, echándole un vistazo enojado a su novio, que en cambio le sonrió.

Luego Yuya se puso a acariciarle las piernas, despacio, antes de forzar para que las abriera, bajándose otra vez y dejando que el menor le apoyara los muslos en los hombros, hasta que tuvo pleno acceso a su abertura.

Cuando Yuri le sintió tratar de penetrar con la lengua, gimió su nombre en alta voz por ese toque desconsiderado, mientras la respiración aceleraba y la gana de sentirle dentro aumentaba.

Le sentía, Yuri, sentía su lengua y sus dedos prepararle con cuidado, aún más que le habría gustado, y sentía que el mayor se estaba divirtiendo al reservarle ese tratamiento similar a una tortura.

“Yuya... Yuya, ya basta.” le imploró después de unos minutos, y el mayor levantó la cabeza, al sonreírle malicioso.

“A sus órdenes.” murmuró, volviendo arrodillando y llevando las manos a la base de la espalda del menor, tirándole adelanta hasta que fue casi tumbado en el sillón.

Cuando le penetró, Yuri cerró fuerte los ojos, tratando de forzar su cuerpo a acostumbrarse tan pronto como posible a la intrusión, porque ya no tenía ganas de esperar.

Abrió los ojos otra vez y le hizo señal a Yuya que podía moverse, y pues el mayor se asomó hacia él, metiendo las manos encima de las suyas y entrelazando los dedos, antes de empezar a moverse.

Yuri movía las caderas con las suya, y gemía en alta voz, y deseaba sentirle más y más contra de sí, piel contra piel, de sentir su voz al oído, de sentirle empujar más hondo, hasta hacerle perder la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, Yuya le envolvió la erección en la palma de la mano, al moverla rápidamente, tratando de reproducir el ritmo de sus empujones, pues Yuri se movió automáticamente hacia su cuerpo, sólo pudiéndose apoyar en los brazos para no dejar al mayor enteramente en control de la situación.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo deslizó en el terciopelo del sillón hacia Yuya, sintiendo un dolor punzante a la base de la espalda, pero no se preocupó, corriéndose en la mano del mayor y echando un grito mientras Yuya seguía moviéndose más y más rápido y con más determinación, a la búsqueda de su satisfacción.

No le tomó mucho antes de encontrarla; le apretó las uñas en las caderas mientras él también llegaba al orgasmo, vaciándose dentro de él y luego dejándose ir, recayendo adelante y apoyando la cabeza contra el pecho del menor.

Yuri rio, inesperadamente, por la manera como su novio parecía improvisamente sin fuerzas.

Le acarició despacio los brazos, subiendo entre el pelo y arreglándoselo, sin tener éxito de dejar de mirarle.

“Estoy agotado.” confirmó sus sospechas, riendo a su vez.

Cuando se levantó, estirándose, Yuri hizo lo mismo, y fue hacia el armario, abriéndolo y mirándose la espalda en el espejo al interior de la puerta.

“¡Mira, Yuu!” le dijo, al hacer una mueca y al indicar la quemazón dejada por la fricción de la piel en el terciopelo.

Su novio puso un aire culpable, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“Lo siento. Creo que me dejé llevar un poco.” se disculpó, riendo.

Yuri se acercó, dándole un golpe en el brazo y luego recogiendo la ropa del suelo, al dirigirse al baño.

“Voy a lavarme. Y luego vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre. Quieres qué prepare algo o...” se interrumpió al ver la expresión en la cara del mayor, y al final suspiró. “Me voy a duchar. Tú pide la pizza.” terminó, determinado a no dejarse arruinar el humor por sus paranoias.

Estaba casi en baño, pero luego pareció cambiar idea y volvió cerca de Yuya.

“Casi olvidaba... yo también te quiero, ¿sabes?” le dijo, sonriendo, antes de irse, satisfecho de la expresión feliz con que había dejado a Yuya.

~

El día siguiente sabía qué, para bien o para mal, Yamada no le habría dado un respiro.

No le enojaba mucho, especialmente si consideraba que había estado él a hacerle partícipe de sus paranoias, per había detalles de la noche que le habría gustado pasar por alto.

“¿Cómo fue la cena?” le preguntó, siguiéndolo en los camerinos de los estudios, mientras el menor buscaba una manera de escaparse para poderse cambiar en paz.

“Buena. Aunque...” se encogió de hombros. “Acabamos pidiendo pizza. Las hamburguesas no estaban muy buenas.” confesó, al hacer una mueca.

“Anda ya, Yuri, dime algo… ¿Qué hiciste toda la noche? ¿Se ha quedado la noche?” preguntó, mientras Yuri acababa de quitarse la camisa y se giraba hacia él, en aire enojado.

“Ryo, joder, por qué no vas a...” se interrumpió al ver la mirada del mayor en la base de su espalda, incrédulo y travieso.

“Pues veo que al final le gustó tu tapicería.” comentó, al dar unos pasos atrás, sin dejar de reír y en aire de victoria. “No vas a salir con tanto poco, Yuri. Después del rodaje quiero _todos detalles_.” le dijo, alejándose y desapareciendo afuera de la puerta.

Yuri resopló.

Sabía qué no era una petición, sino una amenaza, pero al final no le importaba.

Ryosuke podía tener sus rumores, si quería.

Yuri estaba feliz con lo de que iba a decirle al acabar del rodaje, y eso estaba suficiente.

Su parte, Yuri la había tenido la noche antes.

Y estaba mucho mejor que pudiera imaginar.


End file.
